This invention relates to plastic devices for forming packages for a plurality of containers. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-packaging device, strip-stock for producing such a multi-packaging device, methods of producing the device and methods and machinery for applying device to containers.
Multi-packaging devices configured from plastic material strips of integrally connected, resilient bands have become commonplace in the prior art of formation of packages for an array of containers. Various machines and methods have also been developed for application of the strips in a high speed production line basis.
Packaging devices of the type referred to above began with the early developments described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,835 and have been continually improved up to and including the devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,117. Likewise, machinery and method for applying the carriers have been described in various U.S. patents starting with U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,943, 3,032,944, and 3,383,828 up to and including U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,682. Present commercial versions of such multi-packaging Packaging devices of the type referred to above began with the early developments described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,835 and have been continually improved up to and including the devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,117. Likewise, machinery and method for applying the carriers have been described in various U.S. patents starting with U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,943, 3,032,944, and 3,383,828 up to and including U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,682. Present commercial versions of such multi-packaging systems which include the devices, machinery and methods, incorporate the latest of each of the above noted patents.